Re:Monster Human Edition Skills
by Zinnyzin
Summary: Skill list and proficiency for "Re:Monster Human Edition" Edit: Updates every time Re:Monster updates, even if it says otherwise.


**Skill List for Re:Monster Human Edition**

(Numbers mean how **proficient** the skill is, except for [Jobs]. The Number means the level, which is similar to **proficiency** for them.)

Rou - Level 8/100

[Divine Protection of the Great God of Origin and Demise] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Human Language] - 10/10 (MAX)

 **[Abilities Gained Through Absorption: Consumption]**

[Job: Grand Warrior] - Level 43/100

\- [Combat Art: Instant Slash] - 1/10

\- [Combat Art: Bone Shattering Slash] - 1/10

[Job: Magician] - Level 9/100

\- [Water Spell Rank 1: Cleansing Shower] - 5/10

\- [Water Spell Rank 1: Water Bullet] - 5/10

\- [Water Spell Rank 2: Water Cutter] - 4/10

\- [Water Spell Rank 3: Rainfall] - 1/10

\- [Demise Spell Rank 1: Spear of the End] - 4/10

\- [Demise Spell Rank 2: End Bolt Barrage] - 1/10

\- [Demise Spell Rank 3: Abyssal Dark Hole] - 1/10

\- [Fire Spell Rank 1: Flare] - 1/10

\- [Fire Spell Rank 1: Burn] - 1/10

\- [Fire Spell Rank 1: Cook] - 1/10

\- [Fire Spell Rank 1: Fireball] - 1/10

[Internal Mana Control] - 9/10

[Magician's Wisdom] - 8/10

[External Mana Operation] - 9/10

[Escape] - 1/10

[Shell Defense] - 10/10 (Evolution Possible)

[Golden Thread Creation] - 4/10

[Limit Removal] - 2/10

[High Human's Peerless Blow] - 8/10

[Noble Human's Endurance] - 2/10

[Evil Eye Resistance] - 1/10

[Sense Area] - 10/10 (Evolution Possible)

[Stunning Shout] - 4/10

[Evil Eye] - 7/10

[Goblin Language] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Dwarf Language] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Presence Detector] - 7/10

[Poison Resistance] - 3/10

[Venom] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Non-Visible Spectrum Sight] - 10/10 (Evolution Possible)

[Minor Geological Comprehension] - 4/10

[Barter] - 7/10

[Interdimensional Storage (Item Box)] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Vampirephilia] - 3/10

[Libido] - 10/10 (Evolution Possible)

[Orc Language] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Analyze] - 10/10 (Evolution Possible)

[Fire Generation] - 3/10

[Fire Control] - 3/10

[Fire Nullification] - 1/10

[Triple Slice] - 8/10

[Improved Slashing Power] - 8/10

[Carrion Feeder] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Slashing Resistance] - 8/10

[Physical Damage Reduction] - 4/10

[Self Body-Fluid Control] - 3/10

[360 Degree Vision] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Silk Spinning Arts] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Evolution] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Job: Thief] - 71/100

\- [Combat Art: Silent Stab] - 4/10

\- [Combat Art: Sneak Attack] - 1/10

\- [Pickpocket] - 4/10

\- [Kidnap] - 1/10

\- [Wiretapping] - 1/10

\- [Unlock] - 1/10

\- [Steal] - 1/10

[Job: Monster Tamer] - 35/100

\- [Tame Animal] - 9/10

\- [Tame Beast] - 1/10

\- [Summon Tamed] - 1/10

\- [Remove Personal Taming] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Silent Kill] - 4/10

[Scale Armor Production] - 9/10

[Mental Mapping] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Divine Protection of the Demigod of Strength] - 10/10 (MAX)  
[Aquatic] - 9/10

[Rapid Recovery] - 8/10

[Enhanced Leg Strength] - 10/10 (Evolution Possible)

[Lizardman Language] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Intimidating Roar Resistance] - 8/10

[Job: Monk] - 3/100

\- [Combat Style: Savate]- 47/100

\- [Combat Style: Muay Thai] - 37/100

\- [Combat Style: Karate] - 16/100

\- [Combat Style: Boxing] - 12/100

\- [Combat Style: Brawl] - 3/100

\- [Class Art: Internal Ki Control] - 1/10

\- [Class Art: External Ki Operation] - 1/10

[Fire Breath] - 10/10 (Evolution Possible)

[Take Root] - 7/10

[Berserker Pollen] - 2/10

[Perfect Frame] - Passive (MAX)

[Improved Charging Power] - 3/10

[Metamorphosis] - 7/10

[Complete Physical Damage Resistance] - 1/10

[Death Touch] - 1/10

[Corrosion Absorption] - 1/10

[Self Replication] - 3/10

[Liquid Restoration] - 3/10

[Lineage of the Noble Demon] - 1/10

[Succubi Charm] - 2/10

[Lesser Summoning: Demonkin] - 7/10

[Divine Protection of the God of Gold] - 10/10 (MAX)

[Sonic Resistance] - 3/10

[All Elemental Resistance] - 1/10

[Nigh-Impenetrable Hide] - 2/10

[Tyranny of the Noble Lord] - 2/10

[Intimidation of the Peerless Noble] - 2/10

[Sense Obscuration] - 4/10

[Healing Saliva] - 4/10

[Job: Crusader] - 13/100

[Geokinesis] - 3/10

[Earth Resistance] - 1/10

[Aerokinesis] - 1/10

[Wind Resistance] - 1/10

[Hydrokinesis] - 8/10

[Juggernaut] - 2/10

[Desensitization] - 4/10

[Shell Retreat] - 2/10

[Triple Stab] - 4/10

[Armored Scale Charge] - 1/10

[Job: Druid] - Level 8/100

\- [Minor Regeneration Enhancement] - 2/10

[Improved Piercing Power] - 2/10

[Improved Bashing Power] - 1/10

[Improved Bludgeoning Power] - 1/10

[Lesser Damage Reduction] - 1/10

[Piercing Resistance] - 1/10

 **[Abilities Gained Through Existence Evolution]**

[Skill Acquisition] - Passive (MAX)

[Resistance Acquisition] - Passive (MAX)

[Rare Species Lineage] - Passive (Max)

[Command - Human (Low)] - Passive (MAX)

[Lesser Summoning: Humanoid] - 4/10

[Dismiss Summon] - 10/10 (MAX)

 **[Sealed Abilities]**

[Bone Blade Production] - 1/10 **[SEALED]**

[Fire Vulnerability] - 1/10 **[SEALED]**

[Extreme Light Dependence] - 8/10 **[SEALED]**

[Darkness Vulnerability] - 9/10 **[SEALED]**

[Water Dependence] - 1/10 **[SEALED]**

[Warrior Combat Art: Dismember] - 1/10 **[SEALED]**

[Weakness to Light Damage] - 1/10 **[SEALED]**

[Weakness to Fire Damage] - 1/10 **[SEALED]**

[Misfortune] - 1/10 **[SEALED]**

The reason some skills have high proficiencies even though I haven't show them being used is because, if you read the story, he says he gets the skill from the monsters at their 'level'. The more he eats, even if he doesn't get skills, the higher the proficiency becomes in the skills he already has, as well as the stronger they become.

So say he eats a night viper and gains the venom ability... He's able to make night viper venom at that point, as well as anti-venom. He can also weaken the venom to the point where it doesn't kill you but it can't get stronger until he's a hobgoblin, mainly due to the fact he eats a green slime and gains [Self Body-Fluid Control], which gives him full control over his body fluids, even the ability to turn it into acid. Since the venom is his body fluid, he's able to make it stronger.

Of course, he can eat something else with the venom ability, such as a Demon Spider, he can use its venom.

Things like that.

I decided to use Combat Styles instead of Combat Arts as it's easier to explain the attack he uses than find the friggin' name of them. If you all don't like it, I can do Combat Arts instead.

Abilities with **[SEALED]** just means he won't activate them. At all. Ever. Unless it was a life or death emergency.

If he evolves an ability, he has a chance to regain said ability by eating something with it. So, if he evolves [Triple Slice] into… idk, [Quad Slice], he can regain [Triple Slice] by eating more White Bobcats.

JUST BECAUSE HE'S COMPLETELY PROFICIENT WITH A SKILL DOESN'T MEAN IT CAN'T GET STRONGER. It just means he has complete control over that ability. Which is why some can evolve and go to 1/10 while others max out at 10/10.


End file.
